


Coffee And Your Name Please

by grootmorning



Series: Avengers!College AU [1]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grootmorning/pseuds/grootmorning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avengers!College. Clint goes to the campus coffee shop for something a little more than his breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee And Your Name Please

_Shit._ Clint took one look at his watch and took off running across the campus grounds. He had barely ten minutes to grab his usual morning breakfast and get to class on time. Grabbing onto his messenger bag so it would stop poking into his back, he dodged random students walking around in a sleepy haze and that one perky jogger with a puppy.

It was way too early to be perky, which was why he needed that coffee to even get through his class at 8:30, approximately seven minutes from now. But barely five meters from the entrance, Clint skidded to a halt, balking at the number of people spilling out the entrance.

He might just have to forgo that coffee and sandwich after all. Clint twisted the bag strap tightly in his hands for a few seconds before making up his mind and spinning on his heel. His exit would have been graceful, if he didn’t bump into someone else close on his heels.

The small sound of surprise was followed by Clint’s own "Holy shit" as he watched the petite redhead spin out of the faceplant she would have done if she had slower reflexes.

"Um, I’m so sorry. I didn’t see - "

She waved his apologies off, hitching her bag up her shoulders. "No harm no foul."

Clint’s heart sank further into the pit of his hungry stomach as she looked up. It just had to be her, didn’t it? The universe must really hate him today.

He looked up into the sky and lifted his hand exasperatedly. _God, why._

She looked on amusedly as he dropped his hands. "You’re leaving? Without your coffee and sandwich?"

"How’d you - "

"You come in every day and buy the same thing. A girl wises up after the first ten trips," she laughed before extending her hand. "Natasha."

Clint’s stomach grumbled traitorously and he slapped his hands over his face in embarrassment. Peeking through his fingers, Natasha was still standing there with her hand outstretched, an utterly bemused grin on her face so he stretched his own hand out. "I’m embarrassed. My friends call me Clint."

The handshake was firm and way too brief for his opinion but hey, it was their first official meeting, Clint could deal with that. He said first official meeting, because every single trip to the coffee shop that ended with him sneaking peeks at her before today did not count.

"Come on, let’s see if we can do something about this queue so you can get your breakfast," Natasha signalled him to walk with her. "What time’s your first class?"

"Uh - " Clint took a look at his watch, he was already late. But what the hell. "In thirty minutes."

"Cool." Natasha nudged him to get into the queue while she pushed through the crowd. Dumping her bag below the counter, she tied her hair up into a high ponytail before opening the second counter and rescuing her frazzled co-worker. Like magic, the queue halved as caffeine-hungry students flocked to her.

Clint barely registered the queue moving and his own steps until he was one customer away from ordering. He knew her name, and she knew his name. He could deal with this. It wasn’t that big a deal, he’d only been liking this girl for, two, three months?

That was when he realised that he was in the queue for the wrong barista. _Good going, Clint. Way to screw up your one chance._

He threw a desperate glance to the next queue but there was way too many people in it for him to cut in front of. Resigning himself to the end of their interaction for the day, Clint stepped up to order his usual.

"Hey Pepper? Could you help me out with this? This customer has a loyalty card and I don’t know how to punch in the points."

Within ten seconds, the baristas had swapped places and he stared at Natasha. "Hey," she grinned.

"I - ," Clint was gaping. He hadn’t prepared himself to handle this.

But she was moving without him speaking, grabbing a turkey ham sandwich and working the coffee machine to make his large latte to go. She handed him his (unspoken) order and held her hand out for payment, eyes twinkling the whole time.

Grabbing his wallet out of his back pocket with as much haste and dignity as he could muster, Clint gave her the money before gesturing awkwardly. "The change - tips - I don’t. Um - see you," was all he managed before he found himself grabbing his order and dashing out of the coffee shop.

He neglected to see the smile Natasha sent his way.

Creeping into the lecture hall, fifteen minutes late, Clint quickly located a desired seat and plopped down next to his roommate. Small mercies that he was seated near the back of the hall and his professor happened to be fiddling with something on the table at the time.

"Dude, you are so late," Sam jabbed him in the side with his pen. "What happened? You left with enough time to spare."

Clint only managed an awkward "The coffee shop had a whole lot of people, okay?" He didn’t really feel up to telling Sam the whole story about Natasha right now in the middle of a morning lecture where half the class was sleeping and ten thousand people were likely to eavesdrop. Such conversation was better kept for their dorm room where he could have an embarrassing meltdown in front of one person instead of a hundred.

Sam tore a page off his notebook and chucked it at Clint’s head. At close range, it hurt and Clint scowled at him.

He simply shrugged and used his pen to point at Clint’s coffee cup.

Turning it a little, Clint’s fingers traced over the letters in black marker.

_Made by Natasha, dosed with poison. Only survivable by Clint._

Huh.

That was unexpected.

Sam jabbed him again with his pen and Clint hissed at him. He was having a moment.

Calculus could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> The first in a new fic series I started. Still new to the MCU fic area so let me know if I'm not getting characterizations right. Comments are welcome!


End file.
